


Messages Delivered in Your Sleep

by Maddoxis



Category: Pillars of Eternity, Pillars of Eternity: Deadfire
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddoxis/pseuds/Maddoxis
Summary: Come, Watcher. I would speak to you, if you would let me. I will do so on more common ground, on your terms; gently, with kind words, and under no threat of the other gods.Come, Watcher, sleep.
Relationships: Eothas & The Watcher (Pillars of Eternity)
Kudos: 5





	Messages Delivered in Your Sleep

A small child is sitting on their haunches, their face is cradled in their palms, every now and then their shoulders jerk and shudder with silent crying. 

Moisture leaks from between their fingers, anguished tears gently pitapat an unseen floor. 

"What heartache you must suffer for your love of those beside you..." A voice comes, cutting through the cold air of a seemingly infinite black expanse. 

The child sniffles, wiping a dirty sleeve across a snot coated nose, they're so pitiful, so small. And yet when they raise their gaze to meet that of a giant looming statue, their eyes are filled with an untamed fury. 

"What would you know of it!" They scream, "You only take and take, leaving us all to scramble for survival as you crush our cities, our homes. Like wretched bugs underneath an unfeeling boot." Their fists shake with hate, nails cutting deeply into their palms. 

"That's where you're wrong." The voice is filled with love and compassion. It threatens to disarm the anger completely, to cause them to run for the voice, rather than be repelled. 

His voice is soft, a caress with a mere word. 

The small child is suddenly effortlessly pulled to their feet by a strong, unyielding, hand of adra. 

They now stand toe to toe with a man, not much taller than them. 

"I feel love for every soul I take. And I'm giving more than I might be capable of but- it is my love for kith that drives me." He raises a hand to cup the Watcher's cheek. No longer a small child sobbing, now an adult standing before him. Letting loose silent tears that stain their cheek. 

He thumbs away a few tears, "I have an unyielding hope and compassion for you all. You will overcome that which I've thrust upon you, and end the need for the meddling of gods." He laughs softly, "What's that saying about greatness...?" 

The tears continue to flow as the torrent of emotion emanating from Eothas' voice, his soul, continues to overwhelm the Watcher. 

The Watcher's hand reaches up to hold his against their cheek. So afraid. So terrified but there's a yearning to trust his words, to believe his vision. 

But they can't. 

They just can't. 

The fear of the unknown before them, frightens them and frees the Watcher of all rational thought. 

The Watcher wishes for him to stop, wishes to return to Caed Nua and forget any of this ever happened. 

The Watcher suddenly feels a deep pulse within their chest, of warmth, and glowing hope that wasn't there before.

"You can do this, Hound of Eothas. Watcher, come find me, I would have us speak again. Face to face." Eothas leans in, a tender movement, as he presses his cheek against the Watcher's. 

A truly loving gesture, the Watcher feels a few more tears trace a line down their cheek. 

The Watcher can feel the corner of his adra carved mouth against their cheek bone. 

They want to push him away, to hate him. But there's such comfort in his embrace, so instead they relish the relief his action brings. 

The Watcher clenches their eyes shut, and as they open them the surroundings come rushing in. Awakening with a jolt, a light sheen of sweat over their brow. 

Nothing but the gentle ocean breeze and moonlight fill the cabin. The slow rocking of The Defiant on ocean waters tenderly coax them back to reality. 

Trembling fingers and knuckles go to rub away the tears, but find cheeks that are dry, and a heart that is calm.....

**Author's Note:**

> Some Kith are born into greatness. Some have greatness thrust upon them.


End file.
